You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by Grintgirl12
Summary: After a misunderstanding with the press, Sonny is forced to spend the next two months back in Wisconsin. But in her eyes, the people she left behind are much worse than the press.
1. Trailer

**Sonny Munroe has been a part of the _So Random!_ cast for 2 years.**

**She's loved every second of her rise to fame.**

**The fashion. The fans. The money. The awards.**

**The perks.**

**But, after a misunderstanding with the press, Sonny's forced to return to the one place she never thought she'd have to see again.**

**Home.**

_"Peter, unless you're here to tell me you've figured out some way to fix this mess, I don't wanna hear it." __Sonny groaned into her hands, her dark, brown locks creating a mask around her face._

_"Well, lucky for you, Miss-Not-So-Sonny," Peter chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke, which only resulted in Sonny glaring at him from between her fingers. He coughed awkwardly before continuing, "Peter always comes through for you." He grinned widely at her, scooting her over in the chair to settle in next to her. Sonny perked up at the promising words, dropping her hands to her lap and widening her brown eyes._

_"Wait, are you telling me you know what to do to get me out of this?" Peter tentatively bit his bottom lip._

_"Technically, yes." Sonny narrowed her eyes._

_"What does that mean?" She asked, her words dripping with scepticism. Peter sucked in a breath of air through his teeth._

_"It means you're going home, Allison."_

**She'll have to face everything she left behind.**

**Family,**

_"Allison!" A perky, small child ran down the front steps and threw her arms around Sonny's legs._

_"Don't call me that, Tori. My name's Sonny."_

**Old Friends,**

_"You left without saying goodbye to anyone. It was like you were here one day, and the next you weren't. You can't just come back home and expect everything to be fine between us! It doesn't work that way, Sonny."_

_"How come?" She asked, blinking back the tears threatening to fall, ignoring the pitiful tone in her voice._

**Ex-lovers,**

_Their eyes connected from across the room, brown verses brown. Sonny's breath hitched and caught in her throat. The coffee house suddenly seemed too small and stuffy._

_Before she could do anything, he turned and ran out the door, nearly knocking over a couple in his haste._

**Even herself.**

_"Sonny, I know you don't like to hear this but," Her mother said soothingly as she caressed her daughter's hair. She smiled reassuringly at her through the mirror. "We all miss the old Sonny. The one who wouldn't ever dream of making her sister cry. The one who I can't even recognize anymore."_

**A story about self-discovery,**

_She threw her hand back, her hair falling down her back, and let out a loud, unflattering laugh. Her arms flew out to her sides as she caught the rain in her open mouth._

**Facing your problems,**

_Sonny placed both hands on her hips, her left one sticking out, as she narrowed her eyes in concentration._

**Making amends,**

_"I'm sorry."_

**And knowing you can always return home.**

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
_

**Starring:**

**Nancy McKeon  
as  
Connie Munroe**

**Selena Gomez  
as  
Danni O'Niel**

**Miley Cyrus  
as  
Rae Young**

**Tiffany Thornton  
as  
Tawni Hart**

**Sterling Knight  
as  
Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Nick Jonas  
as  
Aaron Murray**

**Joe Jonas  
as  
Zach Murray**

**and**

**Demi Lovato  
as  
Sonny Munroe**

_Where they know exactly who you are  
Where the real you is the superstar  
You know it's never too far away_

_**You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home**_

**A/N: **_Plot line/song sound familiar? Yes, I did borrow some of the basic things from the Hannah Montana Movie (which was a great disappointment for fans of the show). Trust me, it's not going to be exactly like it, just the fact that she has to go and "rediscover her true self". Other than that (and the song) they really have nothing in common._

_I even added Miley, not because I wanted to, but because I figured she deserved to be in it since it was her movie and her song._

_So, do you think it'll be good? Bad? A tasteless piece of crap that no one should ever read? Let me know what you think in a review._


	2. Prologue

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door_

Teen star Sonny Munroe impatiently tapped her long, red nails against the polished oak wood of the table. Her chin was cupped in her left hand, which rested on the table next to her restless fingers. Another sigh escaped her pink-painted lips.

Her large, brown eyes shifted over to the clock, noting that another minute had passed and she still had no clue why she was there. Outside, the rain came down in sheets, pounding angrily against the window. The large, grey clouds loomed overhead making the day seem much later than 11:34.

In an attempt to keep herself sane, Sonny pushed the chair away from the desk and leisurely made her way over to the window. She rested her head against it, shivering at the contrasting cold of the glass and the warm room. Her dark curls fell over her shoulder and she couldn't help but notice how the color had progressively gotten darker over last two years. At one point in time it was a light, warm honey color. Now, it was so dark it nearly looked black. She also observed how much tanner her skin was. When she first came to _So Random! _her skin was almost ghostly pale. But, as she spent more time on sunny Californian beaches that paleness turned to a light tan, which then got darker and darker until she acquired the color she was now accustomed to.

The _click _of the door opening pulled her away from her thoughts. She was quickly reminded that she should be furious with the intruder. Peter had ungraciously asked her to get up early on a rainy Monday (her day off no less) after which she was forced to wait for over an hour by herself in a stuffy room with no clue as to why she was there.

Huffing her disapproval, Sonny turned on her heel, her hair flying out behind her, with a full-on pout already on her face. Without even looking up at the person, she stalked back over to her seat. Once she was fully settled in her chair, she turned her face slightly upward to gaze at the person standing by the door.

"Yes?" Was her one syllable question to this mysterious meeting. Her right brow arched up as she continued to glare at the shaking girl by the door.

"Um- Miss Munroe, s-so-sorry to keep you waiting . . . but, um, Mr Trainer had a previous engagement with Mr Efron." The girl stuttered. Her eyes kept flying around the room, never landing on a place for more than a few seconds. While she was babbling about 'how sorry Mr Trainer (whoever the hell that was) was for keeping her waiting' Sonny allowed her gaze to travel up and down the girl's body. Right away she noticed the Bargain Hut worthy shoes, the ones that were never in style and she couldn't understand why anyone would willingly wear them in public. Next, Sonny caught sight of the girl's brown tights, which clashed horribly with her black shoes, and had a run that ran up from her knee and disappeared into the girls red skirt. As her gaze traveled up, Sonny had to keep herself from visibly wincing at the cheap material of her hot pink sweater. To top off the outfit, she wore a bright orange scarf around her neck. Sonny knew immediately that she didn't like this girl.

"So, that's why he's sorry." She finished. Sonny blinked back to reality.

"Right," She said, once again pushing away from the table. She bent down to grab her purse. "So, I guess I'll be going then."

"Oh, no! Mr Trainer will be in shortly. Please just-" But before she could say anything more, the door burst open, hitting the poorly dressed girl in the back. She let out a tiny squeak before fleeing from the room. Sonny hardly acknowledged the girls departure. She was distracted with the tall, slim, dark haired man blocking the doorway.

"Miss Munroe," He said, his voice smooth and deep. He bowed his head in greeting before taking seat across the table from her.

"You must be 'Mr Trainer'?" Sonny smirked, pointing her finger at him. Trainer gave her a strained smile.

"Yes. I apologize for keeping you for so long. There was a . . . problem with Mr Efron." Sonny nodded slowly as she sank back into the chair, her smirk still firmly in place. She finally remembered who Mr Trainer was. He was the producer of _So Random!. _Obviously he wanted to praise her for her success on the show. As far as she knew, she was the only cast member to ever meet with him. Marshall had never even met face to face with him. This must be important.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. Now, what was it you needed to meet with me for?" She placed a fake sweet smile on her face, waiting excited for him to tell her that the department had decided to give her her own show. Trainer reached into his brief case and pulled out shiny, thin packet.

"Recognize this?" He asked, throwing the packet down on the table in front of her. Sonny's smile faded as her heart dropped to her stomach. The packet, was not in fact a packet, but a magazine. With a picture of her on the front. Usually, Sonny would be ecstatic that she had made the front cover, but it was the words that discouraged her.

**Beloved Star of Teen Comedy, Sonny Munroe, Has Become the Latest Hollywood Party Girl  
**_Following the lead of Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, and Paris Hilton, the lovable Sonny Munroe has started down the path of becoming a Hollywood party girl. Seen just last week at a strictly over-21 club, Sonny was reportedly dancing on tables and drinking from an unknown sources' cup. She was said to have left with an older man after 1 am. Is it possible that Sonny's fame has gone to her head, and she's forgotten that she's only 17?_

"Well, at least it said I was lovable . . ." Sonny said, looking shyly up at Trainer's angry stare. He scoffed rudely. "Besides," She said, tossing the trashy magazine back to him, "They totally got their information wrong. I was drinking _water _from _Tawni's_ water bottle, and I left with my _security guard." _Trainer leaned across the table, his face hovering over hers.

"It doesn't matter Miss Munroe. What matters is the public's opinion. And right now the public thinks you're an out-of-control, under-aged, partier." He slowly leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Now, it's my job to fix problems like these. And, if you want to keep your job, then I suggest you find some way to fix this." Sonny's mouth dropped open half from shock, half from embarrassment. "Are we clear?" She nodded blankly. Trainer smiled at her. "Good. Then we're done here." With that, the man turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Shit."

**A/N: **_Did you like it? Please review and let me know if I should continue it._

_Oh, and if you are a fan of my writing (which I don't think anyone is, but what do I know), you can follow me on Twitter for updates on my stories, what kind of idea's are bouncing around in my head, or if you just want to chat with me. The link is on my page, or you can just search grintgirl12._


	3. The Solution

_Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

"Sonny, please talk to me. This isn't the end of the world." Tawni said. She was looking down pitifully at Sonny's limp form on the couch. Sonny moaned something incomprehensible into the pillow. "Ugh!" Tawni shouted, throwing her arms down to her sides. "If you want to lay here and-" Before Tawni could get her full rant out, a soft knock sounded on the door. Throwing a quick glare at Sonny, Tawni walked over to the door and yanked it open. "Good luck dealing with her. All she's done is lay there and occasionally moan." Tawni hissed, grabbing her coat and ducking out of the room.

Peter, Sonny's agent, watched Tawni leave, confusion written all over his face. "Alright . . ." He mumbled, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "How ya doing, Kid?" He asked, tip-toeing closer to Sonny. He placed his hand comfortingly on Sonny's back. She shifted under his touch, until finally she emerged from the castle of pillows she had buried herself in. Mascara tear streaks ran down the face, her red eyes staring up at him. Tear immediately filled her eyes and she brought her hands up to hid them.

"Peter, unless you're here to tell me you've figured out some way to fix this mess, I don't wanna hear it." Sonny groaned into her hands, her dark, brown locks creating a mask around her face. Peter clicked his tongue as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Well, lucky for you, Miss-Not-So-Sonny," Peter chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke, which only resulted in Sonny glaring at him from between her fingers. He coughed awkwardly before continuing, "Peter always comes through for you." He grinned widely at her, scooting her over in the chair to settle in next to her. Sonny perked up at the promising words, dropping her hands to her lap and widening her brown eyes.

"Wait, are you telling me you know what to do to get me out of this?" Peter tentatively bit his bottom lip.

"Technically, yes." Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her words dripping with scepticism. Peter sucked in a breath of air through his teeth.

"It means you're going home, Allison." After five full minutes of silence, Peter began to get nervous. "Sonny?" He asked, waving his hand around in front of her face. She blinked once, but other than that there was no sign of brain activity coming from her. "Okay, I know it sounds bad, but hear me out. This is the only way to fix this mess." Peter paused, awaiting Sonny's response. He placed his arm around her shoulder awkwardly. "Sonny?" He whispered again. He jumped when Sonny finally spoke.

"Home?" Sonny asked, a question mark written on her face. "As in . . ." Sonny swallowed as if the word were somehow painful to say. "Wisconsin?" Peter nodded his head once, unsure of how she felt about it. "No!" Sonny suddenly shouted, jumping up and away from his touch. "No!" She insisted, shaking her head. She begin pacing back and forth, shaking her head wildly. "I can't. I can't. No. No way."

"Sonny, calm down!" Peter cried, jumping up from the couch and grabbing her shoulders. "Remember our breathing routines? In through the mouth, out through the nose." He demonstrated breathing by moving his arm up and down in a rhythmic way. Sonny followed his instructions, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. "Good." He asked once her breathing had returned to normal. "Now, listen to me. The only way you can ever _dream_ of fixing this, is if you follow my instructions. Don't worry. You won't be there for too long, just long enough so we can turn this attention on you into good publicity. You know something like 'Sonny Munroe, Mid-Western Girl At Heart!'. The public eats that kinda stuff right up." Peter gestured in the air with his hands, pretending that he was writing the words out in the air.

"I don't know, Peter. Exactly how long are we talking?" She hooked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers.

"A month, two at the most." Sonny opened her mouth to protest, but Peter cut her off. "Remember, if you want to turn this thing around, you've got to trust me." Sonny groaned and bit her bottom lip.

"Fine," She sighed. "But, two months maxim. I won't stay any longer." Peter nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

"Promise you'll call?" Sonny mumbled tearfully into Tawni's hair as they shared one more hug.

"We''ll see," Tawni mumbled back. She squeezed Sonny tighter, mostly to keep her from seeing the tears that had gathered in her own eyes. Sonny laughed and reluctantly pulled away from her. "It's going to be a boring two months without you." Tawni whispered.

"Two at the most. I'll be back before then. Hopefully." They shared a quick smile, and Sonny couldn't help but think back to two years earlier when she'd first arrived. Tawni and her had fought constantly, bickering over the most menial of things. Now, even though they still argued, it was more sisterly arguing. The two had actually grown quite close over the years, and Sonny might even venture far enough to say they were best friends.

"Quit hogging her, we wanna say goodbye too!" Nico whined, pushing Tawni away so he could tackle Sonny in a huge bear hug. Sonny rolled her eyes and hugged him back.

"Make sure you don't have too much fun back home. We wouldn't want you to get attached." Sonny scoffed.

"Don't count on it." Nico pulled away and smiled at her. Before he could say anything else, Grady pushed his way in, knocking Nico over.

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Grady cried, lifting her off the ground. Sonny giggled at her lovable guy friend.

"I know. It sucks." A full minute passed, and still Grady hadn't placed Sonny back on the ground. "Um, Grady . . ."

"Hey, Grady. Let's go get some chillidogs." Nico suggested, guiding Grady to put Sonny down. Grady nodded and mournfully followed Nico to the hotdog stand. Sonny rolled her eyes. As crazy as her friends were, she would miss them. Suddenly, something hit Sonny. Someone wasn't here.

"Hey, um, do you know if Chad was planning on coming?" She asked, trying to play it off coolly. Tawni grinned knowingly at Sonny, but simply shrugged.

"He said he was." Sonny nodding and glanced around quickly.

"Well, I guess if he said he would . . ." Sonny trailed off, feeling slightly more broken hearted that he hadn't shown up. Even if they fought more than her and Tawni, and even if they claimed to hate each other, she at least figured it would come to say goodbye.

"Flight 356 to Wisconsin, now boarding." The flight attentant's perky voice crackled over the loudspeaker. Sonny never hated a flight attentant more in her life. She glanced back over her shoulder, scanning the crowd for any signs of the ego-centric teen star. Her sank a little more when she realized he wasn't coming.

"So, I guess this is it." Sonny said, her eyes filling with brushed them away with the back of her hand. Tawni nodded at her, just as Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. With a teary smile to her friends, she felt herself being shuffled onto the plane.

"Come on, Sonny. The sooner we get this horrid trip over, the better." Peter said distratically, waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah. You're right. Two months. It's just too months. I can deal with that." She gulped as she settled into her seat, pulling her backpack onto her lap and hugging it tightly to her chest. She watched at the plane pulled away from the airport and quickly accelerated into the air, the ground growing smaller; taking her further from Hollywood with every second. She squeezed her eyes closed, one last tear escaping and sliding down her cheek.

"_Two months_."

**A/N: Honestly**, **I wasn't even going to update this story because I didn't get any reviews. Then, two people (who have recently become my favorite people in the world, next to Chris Pine and Josh Ramsay) decided to take pity on me and review. Those people are kstevens and Kylie Robbins. Since they're the only reason I updated this, I'm dedicating this entire story to these two wonderful people. Thank you for caring enough to read and review. I hope you two continue to review. And, if anyone other than these two people are reading this story, please review. It's really the only way I can know if I'm a decent writer or not. It takes about two seconds to review.**

**BTW, I do plan on making this a Channy story. Or at least part Channy. Have yet to decide on that. You can leave you thoughts and hopes on what will happen during Sonny's trip in a review.**


End file.
